This invention relates to motor vehicles and more particularly to a battery-electric powered motor vehicle.
Many workers in the field of electrically operated motor vehicles have labored long and hard in developing a road vehicle of this character which would successfully overcome many of the problems inherent in such a machine. One major problem has been the development of an electric power source carried by the vehicle sufficient to realize the long term performance goas of this type of vehicle, such as a range of 200 miles per battery charge at a top speed of 70 mph. Other problems, related to that of the battery, have been and still are the reduction of the over-all weight of the vehicle, the vehicle's wind resistance, the rolling drag of the vehicle, and certain safety provisions necessitated by the desired lightweight structure of the vehicle.
Currently, the United States is experiencing an energy crisis of truly global proportions. This technologically advanced society is dependent on petroleum fuels to a much larger extent than can be fulfilled by its own petroleum natural resources. The population of the United States has, of necessity, become dependent on other countries for its supply of these fuels. In order not to jeopardize its economy and national security, it is imperative that the United States achieve independence from foreign petroleum fuel sources and do it as quickly as possible.
Currently, internal combustion passenger automobiles consume in excess of four million barrels of oil per day. According to a 1975 study (SAE 750,004, February 1975 by Thomas C. Austin and Karl H. Hellman of the Environmental Protection Agency) on car fuel economy as influenced by trip length, approximately one third of all automobile travel in the United States is seen to consist of trips of no more than ten miles in length. Because short trips involve more frequent stops and a smaller percentage of operation during warmed up conditions nearly half of the fuel (approximately two million barrels per day) is used by automobiles during the execution of these short trips.
The United States now faces particularly critical energy problems. Its Federal Government has addressed itself to these problems by establishing national fuel independence as a top priority objective. To this end, short and long range goals have been established including the conservation and maximization of existing fuel reserves not only by means of more efficient use of these fuels but the eventual substitution of alternative fuel sources for petroleum fuels. For motor vehicles, electrical energy offers a practical substitute in situations traditionally employing petroleum fuels.